Hurbanova
Hurbanova is a town on Peace Island. It's the capital of Oceana. The town has a very interesting history. You can stay at the Oceana Hotel if you want to see all the places of interest of this town and its region, Oceana. Name The name Hurbanova comes from Pope Urban I. The name used in old documents is Urban One which changed to Hurban Ona and later on to Hurbanova. Pope Urban I is known as the protector of the drunken people. Probably the people of Hurbanova drank much, but that's just a theory. It's not completely known why the town is called after Pope Urban I. Some people think it's not named after the pope, but they think it's derived from the Latin words Urbs Nova, which means new city. This theory as well isn't supported by all specialists. A third group of people think its origin is Slovak. In Slovakia there's a town called Hurbanovo. The name of Hurbanova in the Oceana dialect is Hurbanovo. Since many people in Hurbanova have Slovak blood in them, this is the most realistic theory. History Hurbanova is one of the oldest towns of Lovia. The town was found in 1881. The reason why people started to live here was because they found something special, the Oceana Wall. This brick wall was already built before the first people arrived in Lovia. Even today this wall is a mystery. The village never grew much and is still as large as it was in 1930. Most buildings in the town are old and made of wood. Archeologists are currently searching for more things that indicate there was live in Lovia before we came. Places of interest thumb|left|The [[Hurbanova Town Hall was a church in the old times.]] Hurbanova is a place with a history, so it has got some places of interest. * Oceana Town Hall or Hurbanova Town Hall: This building houses the local authorities of the Oceana State. It's a wooden building which actually was a church untill 1963. It has been renovated in 1974 and was totally rebuilt. * The Old Oceans' Farm: This is a very old farm on the edge of the town. The Old Oceans' Farm was one of the first buildings to be built in town. The exact date isn't known, but it should be somewhere in the '90 of the ninteenth century. Nowadays, it functions as community centre of the town. Most young people of town go to this building each day. Another function of the building is that it houses the town's primary school. thumb|The [[Oceana Hotel.]] * Hurbanova Central Park: This park, which lies in the middle of town, has good grass and a few trees surrounding it. Remarkable of this park is that there are no statues or fontains. * Oceana Wall: A mystery. This wall is at least 500 years old and was built before any people from "the known world" came to Lovia. This wall could indicated that there were people on Lovia a very long time ago. * Oceana Court House: The building where the lawsuits of the Oceana State Court take place. It's built in 1902 and is a real attraction. The building is almost entirely built of wood. * Oceana Hotel: The Oceana Hotel is the only hotel of Hurbanova. It has been built in 1898 as a farm and has been renovated in 2004. It became a hotel in 1975. Like most other buildings it's made of wood, but most other buildings also have some stone for the safety and strenght. Oceana Hotel is made of wood only and nothing else, except the windows. Even all te floors and the cellar are made of wood. Town Map # Old Wharf # Mayores Road See also * Map colors * Oceana Category:Hurbanova